Three Months
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Carol's life has never been easy, why would a pregnancy help with things? Having a break down in front of a local corner store isn't a good way to start.
1. Month 1

**Author's note: This is the start of yet another story and this one is a Caryl story again! I really can't decide which pairing is my favorite from the walking dead, but this one is definitely up there. The one will be another AU. I just finished my other story, it's called Breaking Free. I recommend reading it if you haven't yet, I'm really proud of it! I hope you enjoy and leave me a review if you have time!**

**Disclaimer: I wish that I got to own this amazing awesomeness, but I don't so too bad. **

_Month 1_

Carol clenched her teeth together while cooking breakfast for Ed. They had had a really rough night last night and she was still hurting all over. Probably bleeding a bit to, and now cooking this bacon she felt like she was just going to throw up. Ed had been in a bad mood all week, and it was like the man she had married just 18 months previously to this wasn't even here anymore. He had been so caring before, and such a tender heart, until one day he had come home angry and he had stayed angry since then.

Then he had started getting rougher in bed and started leaving bruises on her body while they were at it. Then she hadn't wanted to one day and he had gone ahead anyway, she had cried the whole time but he didn't even take any care to it. He had become a man that she didn't even know anymore, a shadow of the man she had once loved. He hadn't even cared when she said her stomach was upset this morning, when they were dating he would have rushed her to the hospital at any chance of their being something wrong. He had been so caring.

Carol looked down at the eggs and bacon in her pan in front of her, and she set it down on the table for Ed before running out towards the bathroom and promptly throwing her guts up. This had been happening for the last few weeks now and she was starting to think that she was going to have to pick up a pregnancy test, or go to the doctor; but she couldn't afford the doctors because Ed had insisted that she didn't work and now days didn't approve of giving her any money at all. Like he suddenly thought if she had more the twenty dollars of cash on her, she would bolt for it. Of course, Carol wasn't exactly sure that she wouldn't at this rate.

If this sickness was really what she thought it was, then she needed to think about getting away from him as soon as possible. At one time, she would have loved having kids, now it just seemed like a death sentence. This home was now not safe for a child and Ed wouldn't be a good father, not in the state he was in right now. He was dangerous at best and she wouldn't put it past him to simply try to hurt the baby or her in attempt to get it to stop crying. This place seemed dangerous for her now days and a baby would simply be doomed.

Carol stayed in the washroom until after Ed had left for work; she hadn't had the strength to god and face him at that moment. Though, as soon as he was gone, she became a woman on a mission, pull up the few bills she had stuffed at the back of shoebox in the closet and made sure to grab a coat for herself on the way out. It wasn't really cold yet, a beautiful late August day, but she liked to be prepared for anything. She hadn't been able to save much, just a few dollars here and there when grocery shopping, but she needed to do this and was afraid if she told Ed, he'd just get angry and beat the baby out of her. That thought alone made her stomach turn was again.

Her outside walk stopped at the small corner store at the end of her street, it wasn't really a high end place and attracted all kinds of people because it had a bar just a five minute walk away. It happened to be Ed's favorite bar as well, being only twenty minutes from their house. Still, this store was close to her house and she could walk there without probably, going to any other place would take her much longer and she really didn't feel like walking for a long time today. She headed into the store and stared at the pregnancy tests on the shelf, there were about ten different kinds and she had no sweet clue which one to get. She picked up the simplest looking one she saw and decided that that one would be good enough. They all did the same thing anyway.

The cashier eyeballed her while she was making her purchase and she couldn't decide if he was one of Ed's friends or not. She hoped not, because if he was it would cause some trouble. Carol just smiled at him sweetly and tried not to think about what Ed would do if he found out she was doing this. Perhaps he wouldn't' stop and take her life.

She was so worried about the cashier knowing Ed that she didn't even bother looking where she was going while leaving the store, and walked straight into a hard stomach. She dropped her bag and the only thing that kept her from completely wiping out was that hard stomach was quick and was able to wrap his hand around the small of her back and balance her. She made a quiet squeaking noise as it happened and turned red as well. The man who she had run into wore a frown, with pair of ripped jeans and a dirty plaid shirt that had its sleeves ripped off. He looked angry but still made sure that she had her balance before he let her go and even picked up her bag. Or she should say up the test and put it back into the bag it had fallen out of before handing it back to her.

"Ya should be more careful woman, you gonna 'ave an accident 'fore ya even sure that ya got one in the oven?" That sentence made her flinch, but for some reason she wanted to believe that she didn't he meant it in a mean way. Carol bit her lip before answering in a quiet whisper. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going."

The man seemed to only frown more at her as she spoke. "Ya don't have to apologize ta someone like me lady." He answered. "I'm sorry, I'm just so glad I didn't fall." Carol was crying now, and certainly wished she could stop. She wasn't usually a cry baby, but for some reason she was suddenly so worried that this child might be hurt because of her. She wanted this child to be safe and know that no matter what, she would love it.

"Shit. Look lady, ya don't gotta cry, nothing bad'll happen on my watch. 'ere give me the bag back and I'll walk you home." The man was somewhat panicking now that she was crying, Carol could only guess that he just wasn't good with emotions. Probably didn't have to deal with a crying woman more than once in his life. Carol nodded her head to him, crying so hard that she wasn't able to speak. He took the bag back from her and let her grab onto his hand and walk with him down the street. Carol couldn't help but think it was really nice of this total stranger to do something like this for her when not even her husband would these days.

She stopped at the end of her drive way and looked back at the man for a second before taking back her bag and whispering a small, "Thank you, can I ask your name?" He just looked at her and even seemed to have a distant look on his face. She wished she could know what he was thinking, but not knowing was one of those things in life that people always wished they could do. "Names Daryl." He answered, and looked around their surroundings, "You should get back inside. Sure ya got many things ta do."

He was referring to taking the test and for some reason Carol really wanted to speak more to him before they parted ways and never saw each other again. "I have a husband." She spoke and Daryl nodded his head after she stopped for a few minutes, he didn't seem to mind talking right now. "He was so nice when we got married, but lately he's only been harsh and angry. It's like he isn't even the same person any more, and I always wanted children but now I'm not sure if I want to have to bring someone into this. Especially someone as innocent as a baby."

Daryl's eyes said he wasn't judging her as she spoke and it brought a weight off her chest to be able to tell someone this. "Thank you for everything today Daryl, I hope I see you around again." With that she turned and walked back into her house, not stopping or looking back at Daryl, but she could tell that he watched her until she closed the door. It was as if this total stranger _cared._

She went to the bathroom to take the test.


	2. Month 1 part 2

**Author's note: Some days are longer than others and there isn't anything that people can do about it. It's storming like crazing today, the snow and wind is beating across my window and it isn't suppose to let up anytime soon. Welcome to the winter. Hope you enjoy this chapter, review for me if you can find the time!**

**Disclaimer: I love the walking dead, but don't own it.**

Carol stayed in the bathroom for hours, not even making supper or doing anything else around the house that she needed to do. Ed would be mad at her, but she couldn't even bring herself to care. The little stick had shown her most amazing dreams and her worst nightmares. She was pregnant and it was definitely Ed baby, she hadn't ever slept with anyone else. She slightly wished she had now, and then she could at least try and convince herself it wasn't Ed's. What would Ed do to her if he thought it wasn't his? He would kill them, no doubt about it.

_Speak of the devil, _Carol heard the front door slam shut and she wondered if he was already mad because he couldn't smell food cooking. She heard her name bellowed from her husband, who was obviously looking for her. Carol pulled herself off of the bathroom floor, and at that moment she knew that she had to tell him. Maybe he wanted kids, she could remember them talking about having kids once and him expressing an interest in having a son. There was a chance that he might be happy about it. A small chance, but it was still a chance.

Ed burst into the bathroom, without even knocking and she could see just how mad he was with the look on his face. He looked ready to rip her into shreds, but she stood her ground and cleared her throat. Carol lifted up the stick to flash at Ed and he stopped completely, "I'm pregnant." Was all she managed to say and even forced out a smile for him while doing so. "We're going to have a baby."

Ed smiled at her and gave her a tight, yet careful hug. In that moment it was like her old Ed was back, he looked so happy and pleased with her, like she was his entire world again. It was as though these last few months hadn't happened at all. "This is so exciting, we're gonna have us a baby boy!" Ed exclaimed kissing her lightly. At that moment Carol realized that he really only wanted a son. If this child ended up being a girl, then both she and the baby were going to be in danger. She smiled and kissed him back though, she would have to think about that later.

Ed pulled her out of the washroom now carefully, "Come on Carol, let's go out for dinner. Somewhere fancy for celebrating." Ed sounded so excited and it even made her excited, they were going to have a baby after all. Maybe this baby would help heal their marriage and stop him from being so angry with her. This would be good for the both of them.

Ed turned into the total gentleman he had been while they were dating, opening her door for her and even holding her hand. He took her out to a nice restaurant and told the waiter that they were celebrating finding out they were going to have a little baby boy. They toasted it that night, Ed with champagne and Carol with the sparkling water he insisted she have. It was a good night, the first time they had had a date night in months sense Ed had fallen into his mood swing. It reminded her of when they were dating or even those happy days just after they were married.

That night they fell to sleep snuggled up against each other that night and waking up in the morning; Ed leaned over to give her a sweet kiss on the lips, before whispering to her that she could just stay in bed this morning. It was weird Ed always wanted a homemade breakfast in the morning, but today he just insisted he would just go out for coffee. Carol was now picking up just how weird it was with just how nice Ed was being. It was like he was another person, he was being even nicer then he had been while they were dating. It was a bit scary.

After Ed had gone to work, Carol walked around the house and looked at everything hanging on the wall; all of it was things that Ed had picked out, things that he wanted. Everything in this life was things that Ed wanted, when she had been too afraid of speaking up, too nervous to share her opinion. Now she was going to bring a baby into this mess, and though he seemed so happy now, she new at this moment they were never going to go back to what they once were. Carol couldn't look at him now and not see his fist raising high or all those times when he had just held her done and had his way, even though she had screamed no. The love was gone from her now, she couldn't trust him again and she couldn't love a man who she couldn't trust.

Eventually, when she was putting the roast she was making for dinner in the stove; she found herself of the man that had helped her yesterday. He had probably been at the store to buy cigarettes, which was why most people went there. He had looked rough on the outside, but had turned out to be the most caring stranger she had ever met.

After the food was all in the oven and the timer was set for 2 hours, she ended up putting on her coat and wondering back out to the same store she had visited yesterday. She stood out there for over an hour, but didn't see Daryl come by like he had yesterday. Carol sighed deeply, it wasn't as though she expected him to be there again, if he had been there to buy cigarettes, there was no way he'd need them again the very next day. Still, she refused to believe that she'd never see him again; he'd been so nice and kind to him without even having a reason to. She wished Ed was as good a man as Daryl was. She wished she would have married a man like Daryl.

It was getting later and as Carol stood outside the store, she realized that she needed to get back to the house. Ed would be home soon and the food was probably almost done by now. Maybe Daryl stopping by the store had been a onetime thing and she really wasn't ever going to see him again. _Great, now she felt like crying all over again._


	3. Month 2

**Author's Note: Yeah, another chapter being written while it's storming out. The snow would be rather nice if it wasn't for the strong force of wind that keeps blinking my power every few minutes. I had to turn all my lights off because it blinking was giving me a head ack. Review for me, I'll love you forever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead, but I sure wish I did.**

_2__nd__ month of pregnancy _

Ed had been nice to her all month, and it was starting to get old with how protective he was getting. Then, in the last couple of days he had taken to saying that if she kept eating so much she was going to get fat, but you always get fat while pregnant and she wasn't even eating more then she usually did. Just the normal amount and Ed was starting to glare at her if she finished her plate, she felt like crying all the time because of it. Who was this man to tell her she was fat when she was carrying his child?

Ed was at work again, it was really all he did these days. He had said he wanted to save more money before the baby, though she was sure he just didn't want to look at her. She wasn't even showing yet and he was talking and looking at her like she was an overly obese pig. No one should ever be looked at like that, it was horrible.

These days were starting to get harder, even though it was only the second month, she was already feeling sluggish. The comments from her husband and the fact that she was still throwing up almost everything she was eating was wearing her down. It was making her miserable to, even though she was trying to be happy that this was happening to her. Everything was harder these days, like today Ed had left her some money to go the store and pick up a case of beer for him and there was ten dollars left with a note that said get herself a treat as well.

It was like she was a child being given an allowance to go and buy candy from the store. Which was ridiculous, because she was a grown woman and didn't need an allowance. She was swearing in her head the whole way to the convenience store, deciding that she didn't need to walk all the way to the grocery store if the store much closer sold beer as well. It would still be difficult to lug home a case of beer; it always had been before she'd reached her today's state. In the cold dreariness of a late September day, she had her coat and mittens on, but was still chilled. Guess it was time to get out the winter gear.

By the time she had reached the store, she felt frozen solid, even though it wasn't really all that cold out. She guessed that it was just a pregnancy thing, because there was no way she should be this cold. Her teeth were still chattering as she entered the store and she immediately came face to face with a somewhat familiar face. Daryl, had just purchased smokes from the looks of it and he had about to step out. He stopped when he saw her though, just took in her frozen face and unhappy look. He held the door open for her and then proceeded to follow her back into the store. She walked to the back, towards the fridges and started looking at the different cases of beers in there.

Daryl looked confused and she was too busy rubbing her hands together in attempt to get warm to start up the conversation. Besides, this was only the second time they had ever met, she didn't exactly think that they were going to talk and hug like old friends. "Guess the test was negative then, if you're planning on drinking beer." He even sounded confused, like that one time they met before could have all been a lie and now they had nothing between them, even though they had done all that talking. She looked over at him then, took in his still manly, dirty and worn down appearance. His jacket was covered in enough debris that she could easily guess that he worked in construction and he seemed to need a few good meals and a day of sleep. She couldn't help but wonder if he had looked that way before as well, and she had just been too upset to notice.

"I'm pregnant." That was all she could manage to whisper, for some reason it was harder to tell this stranger to her life that then her own husband. He looked even more confused, though it was justified because she was about to buy and lug a large amount of alcohol out of here. "My husband left me a note to pick up his beer while he was at work and to get something for myself." The last part was said with more hate then it should have been and Daryl definitely picked up on that.

"You shouldn't be carrying heavy things, it's gotta be bad for the baby, no matter how many months your in." He countered and picked up the case that she had been about to drag out of the fridge himself, hefting the whole case over one shoulder. It was nice that someone was caring for both her and the baby without caring what gender it would be, or without great unsaid reason. Daryl was nice to her because he was a nice man, who cared for people. A good man.

"Thanks," She said with a small smile, Carol really wasn't sure just how to show how grateful she was. "Don't thank me, be pissed at ya husband. He shouldn't put ya in this situation in ya fragile state." Daryl told her with a straight face, and it practically screamed the message that he cared.

Her smile only got wider; no one had ever said that she had a reason to be mad at Ed before. She had told her friends when Ed had forced her to sleep with him and they had laughed. Said it was her job as his bride and she should get used to it. She hadn't talked to any of them since, couldn't stand to be around the people she had once called friends. They were cruel, dark hearted people whom she wanted nothing to do with anymore. "He doesn't think sometimes, but he's been better since he found out about the baby."

Daryl gritted his teeth loud enough for her to hear it and Carol couldn't help but wonder why. Of course deep in her head she knew, Daryl knew that Ed wanted this kid and he probably even realized that he had decided that it was a boy already. Daryl was a lot smarter then he wanted people to think he was.

Carol was fiddling on the different bags of candies on the shelves now, not wanting to look at him anymore. In all truth, the thought of candy right now was making her sick to her stomach. Though, she was still going to buy some because if she craved it later, she wouldn't have any way to get it and lately Ed had been taking back all the change. He had realized that she had been saving money and that was how she could afford that pregnancy test without going to him and telling him that she thought she needed one. He hadn't said anything, but now he was being extra careful to make sure she could never get away from him. Carol shook those bad thoughts out of her headed and just randomly picked several bag of candy. She couldn't really decide anyway.

She paid for everything and Daryl followed her out of the store, carrying both the case and her bag for her. He had glared when she had reached for it and snatched it up himself. They then began the walk back to her house and she couldn't help but look back over at him every few seconds. "What have you been doing for the last month?" She asked just wanting to make conversation.

He glanced at her at that moment and sighed loudly before answering, "I'm a mechanic in a shop not that far from here. That shop is the closest that sells cigarettes. Been working construction as well, trying to save some extra while I can." No wonder she hadn't seen him again after that first time, he was working not one but two jobs! It sounded like he was picking up any and all hours he could as well, no wonder he looked so tired. He cleared his throat and looked slightly uncomfortable after saying that, and she couldn't help but feel that he was probably embarrassed about that for some reason. "What about you?" He asked back.

"I'm two months along now. After we met the first time, I went home and took the test, and then told my husband later that day. He was so happy and I was afraid of that, he's never been that happy about anything. He told me it was a boy the moment I told him. Now I'm afraid of what'll happen if it's a girl." Carol had no idea why she was spilling her heart out to him like this, but it felt good to speak to someone about this. She didn't have anyone to talk to these days.

Daryl's brow crinkled and he looked over at her again. He definitely wasn't sure what to say and Carol wasn't even sure what she wanted him to say. "Sorry to be bothering you with all my problems, I don't really get to talk to anyone these days." Carol whispered, not sure if she wanted him to hear her. He did though, because the hurt frown he gave her said he didn't mind having someone to talk to either. "Don't mind, ya nice." He seemed sincere, and that made Carol grin. "You want to come in for lunch? For payment for me breaking your ear with talk and making you do all the carrying."

Daryl grinned at her. "Not one to ever turn down food."

The two almost total strangers had lunch together that afternoon and talked about things that had nothing to do with the others life. Daryl spoke of his brother who was just sent back to jail on a six month sentence for possession of drugs and Carol spoke of how her parents hadn't spoken to her since she started high school, even though she had lived with them. They came to the conclusion that both of their lives had been crap and that they had more in common than previously expected. In those few hours, they forged a friendship that would last.


	4. Month 3

**Author's Note: Well, my accounting class is coming to an end! Thank god, because I'm tired of having to do math. I can do it, but it's certainly not my strong point. It's all good though, I think I'm doing well. Enjoy this chapter, because it took me the longest time to write out of all the ones so far. I guess it took me awhile to think about how I wanted to end it, sorry if it makes you sad. Review your thoughts lovely's.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the walking dead; it's too awesome for me to have. :D**

_**Month 3 of pregnancy**_

Ed had begun to stare at her stomach all the time, she had only just begun to show a tiny bit and he was staring like she was a balloon. That was just great for her self-confidence; it had already been like that last month, but even worse this month. She couldn't even eat in front of Ed anymore, with the dirty looks he constantly gave her. He wanted her to bare him a son, but lose weight while doing it apparently.

These days, Ed didn't want her to leave the house at all. He made her order in the groceries, no longer left her a list of stuff he wanted. He wanted breakfast made from him in the morning and dinner at night and in-between she wasn't suppose to do anything, and wasn't to be in his sight at all. Pregnant wives in his mind were not suppose to be heard and weren't even worth looking at. Though he hadn't hit her at all sense this pregnancy thing started, she saw him rise up a hand a few times or flip the table instead. It was scary, and she found himself trying not to be in the same room as him at all these days. He was just getting worse and he was beginning to be a man she didn't want to be around. She was terrified for both her life and her baby's unborn life.

Of course every time he went out for work, Carol dressed herself up in old, yet warm winter clothes and walked to the little corner store. Daryl was usually waiting outside for her, unless he had to work, but even then he had usually told her days before so she wouldn't go out to meet him and wait in the cold. They almost always went back to her house and she made them lunch, but if it wasn't windy out and most calm, they would go for a walk together. Just walk and at lunch they would just talk.

He was caring and always seemed to want to hear what she had to say, though for the last couple of days he kept saying that she didn't have to stay with Ed. He kept saying that she should just leave him, and no matter how many times she said that she didn't have any money and Ed won't let her work and he'd kill her if she left and he managed to find her. It was scary to even think about, but Daryl kept repeating it to her.

This morning was much different than the calm that the house had been over the last few months, Ed had awoken in a horribly bad mood this morning. She could tell by the amount of swearing he had done on his way to the shower and the amount of large bangs that were no doubt equivalent to him breaking things. She had already been making breakfast and he had woken up late, already late for work. Her heart pounded as he shouted at her to come to the bedroom when he finally got out of the shower. She recognized the sound of his voice as being angry and lusty all at once. Carol at that moment, wanted to ran away and found herself staring at the door; Daryl would be waiting for her to show up in just 2 hours. Ed would find her way before Daryl ever showed up if she ran.

Carol swallowed harshly, her throat was suddenly way more dry then it had been before, and she felt like crying as she walked to the bedroom, where Ed was waiting for her. He slammed her into the bed, and she hit her head without meaning to. Everything was fuzzy after that, everything was dark, but she could feel herself screaming as he penetrated her, crying as he hurt her. Not much went through her mind during those moments, everything hurt too much to have clear thoughts. All that was left was _let this be over _and _please let my baby be alright._

In her head, she knew that she should have listened to Daryl when he told her that she shouldn't stay with Ed. It was her fault that this was happening now, this pain was all her fault. She had had clear warning that bad things were going to happen and she hadn't listened at all, this was her fault.

Carol didn't move for the longest time, even as Ed got up and left for work. She remained motionless and couldn't even find the strength to check if she was bleeding; why would someone how was suppose to love her do something like this. This was not love, this was love hate to the harshest degree, this was broken dreams that haunted people's lives. This was a horrible situation that should never be wished upon another, one that shouldn't have ever happened to begin with. The front door had a harsh knocking pounding from it and even though she could hear it, she had no motion to go and see who it was. Probably someone else who wanted to hurt her, was anyone in her life that hadn't hurt her in some way? Her friends laughed when she needed help, her husband beat her when she just needed a smile, her parents stopped caring the moment she turned 15 when her baby brother had been born, there was no one left. The front door crashed loudly, and it sounded like someone was attempting to break into the house. They were in minutes more, man in cop uniforms and followed closely behind with one worried looking Daryl.

She smiled at him as much as she could manage, not an easy feat when she was so tired. He took her hand as more people carried her out to an ambulance and even though nothing was said between them, she knew that Daryl cared so much more then she thought. Carol wished at that moment that she had asked more about his life, but she hadn't wanted to pry. He wondered who he had lost to bad home life, what the reason was for him being the way that he was. She didn't have the strength to ask now and that was one thing she regretted. He deserved better than being someone whose shoulder he cried on all the time.

He had tears in his eyes as the wheeled her away at the hospital. On the 31st of October, Carol's husband Ed was arrested and was charged spousal abuse, rape and jailed for 5-10 years from it. Carol lost her baby that day as well, and though she was miserable about it, she always thought that perhaps it was for the best. She didn't want to bring a baby into the world, knowing that its father was currently in jail and would be for a very long time. Daryl, god bless his heart, had been very upset with her about losing the baby and made it his mission to help her through those hard times.

Carol ended up selling the house and almost everything in it and buying a smaller property just outside town, and Daryl ended up moving in with her. She never really asked him more about his past, but together they moved on and learned how to be happy.


End file.
